Decisions
by UltimateFanpire20
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Edward killed Bella that day in Biology? Read this story and find out.


*Edward's POV*

School was getting tedious until that rainy day. There was finally a new girl, Bella (everyone was talking about her). There hadn't been a new student at Forks High School in years.

I was walking to lunch, when I saw Bella sitting with a few people, Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton among them. I knew it was her, for I had memorized the faces of the students here, and I had never seen hers before.

I tried to read her thoughts, to see what she thought of my strange family and I. But oddly, all I heard from her was silence. Absolutely nothing. I tried to tune out everyone else and focus as hard as I could on her face. Still nothing.

"Emmett, I think something is wrong," I said, "I can't read the new girl's mind."

"Seriously? Can't you read like, everyone's mind?" he asked.

"That's what I thought…" I trailed off.

I let the subject drop. I continued to sit quietly, not eating, staring at the west wall of the cafeteria. When I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty, I stood, and headed to Biology class.

I sat in my seat, waiting for Mr. Banner to begin class. I noticed Bella walk inside the classroom, looking around, probably for someone she knew in the class; Mike or Jessica maybe. The only available seat in the class was next to me, and I guessed that we would be lab partners for the remainder of the year.

She wandered toward me, and as she passed, her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. It was so powerful, it was almost impossible to resist. I made a plan in my head before she even sat down.

Mr. Banner came into the room, and I put my plan into action. Using my super inhuman speed, I ran over to him, snapped his neck, killing him. Before anyone else could scream, or notice for that matter, I was over to the right side of the room, killing all the students in sight.

Bella finally looked up, probably because of the sudden silence that filled the room. She looked around, and saw all the other students, and Mr. Banner, gushing blood on the floor; but their blood didn't matter to me. I looked into her deep, brown eyes, and saw the true, genuine fear in them. But I couldn't help myself. Before she had time to scream or run, my venom-coated teeth were sinking into her neck. Her blood tasted like no other in my existence.

Once she was completely drained, I had to run away, fast. No one could know that I killed all these people. I jumped, catlike, out the window, and ran all the way home, ignoring my car; I knew I could run faster than I could drive home.

As I ran, all I could think about was my family; I bet Alice already saw this coming. I thought about Carlisle and Esme, their caring faces suddenly wide with fear for all of us.

I wasn't thinking about the aftermath of what I had just done. Our whole family would have to leave Forks, probably even the state. We would have to start all over again, in a new town, a new place. I didn't want to think about it.

Before I knew it, I was home. I ran inside, seeing that Carlisle was already home from the hospital.

"Carlisle! I didn't know what to do! I had no control! We have to leave, now!" I screamed at him. I told him the whole story, details included.

He was disappointed, of course, but somehow, not mad. Esme was shocked, but not angry either.

Before they could respond to my story, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were running through the door.

"Alice just told us! Edward, how could you! Do you realize the consequences of what you've just done?!" Rosalie growled.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! You're eyes!" Alice screamed, putting a hand over her mouth. I ran upstairs to the bathroom to gaze at the figure in the mirror. My eyes were deep red.

I ran back downstairs. I had to explain myself to my family.

"You didn't know what it was like! Her scent, it was like nothing I'd ever smelled before! I'm sorry for what I've done, but we have to leave now!" I said.

Alice closed her eyes, and I focused hard on her thoughts.

The Principal of Forks High was walking into the biology room, and she clutched her chest as she saw all the people on the floor. She was calling the police, screaming into the telephone.

Alice opened her eyes. "We've got to get out of here!" she screamed.

Carlisle finally spoke, "Go into your rooms, grab the first things your hands touch. We'll leave in ONE HOUR." His eyes were serious, thoughtful.

I ran into my room, not even noticing what I was grabbing. I had most of the room cleaned out, when Rosalie was suddenly standing in the doorway.

She said nothing, but she didn't have to; she was calling me bad names in her head, while glaring at me. She stalked off.

Once we were all done packing, Emmett got into his jeep with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie got into her BMW, Carlisle and Esme got into the Mercedes and I got into my Volvo. Carlisle pulled out first, then Emmett, Rosalie and finally me. We drove out of the Forks boundaries, out of Seattle, out of the state, up to Canada. As I was driving, I thought about Bella's family. Her parents would be devastated, crying over Bella's lifeless corpse. I pushed the thought out of my head.

It wasn't hard to get over the United States border; Carlisle easily seduced the female toll booth operator, apologizing later to Esme.

Days past, and we finally found a house to settle in. The hospital back in Forks continuously called Carlisle, asking where he was, and he explained that he had moved away, not being able to keep his job there.

I hated myself. I caused Carlisle to lose his job at the hospital, a job he loved, his passion. I caused my family to go into hiding out of the United States. There was only one thing I could think of doing, only one thing I needed to do: kill myself.

I was so infuriated with myself, my thoughts were cluttered, and this seemed like the only reasonable solution. I didn't think of my family before I acted.

I ran into the forests of Canada, looking for any large animals to rip me apart; and of course, there weren't any.

When I realized that I wouldn't be finding any grizzlies here, I ran to the nearest plant shop, bought some plant extracts, and drank it. Still nothing.

I tried everything I could think of: tearing myself apart, clawing at my chest, I even asked Emmett to kill me, but he disagreed on the spot.

I've had to suffer all of my existence, because of that one day at Forks High, that one infuriating girl. Occasionally, I wonder, what would have happened if I hadn't chose this path? What if Bella was alive right now, living with her father?

I have thought of Bella's eyes sometimes, the fear in them. But I don't like to, if I can help it.

I basically eternally damned myself, and my family, because of that one day, that one girl, that unforgettable scent.

**A/N: More chapters to come, in Bella's POV, Carlisle's and maybe Charlie's :]]**


End file.
